Season 3
The third season of Theodore Tugboat began airing between 1996 and 1997. It had 25 episodes, all narrated by Denny Doherty. Episodes # All Quiet in the Big Harbour - Hank defies an order to be quiet in order to prevent an accident. # Theodore to the Rescue - While trying to rescue Digby, the disaster-prone cable ship, Theodore ignores some danger warnings and gets himself into trouble, too. # A Joke Too Far - Theodore and Barrington hide from the others as a practical joke, but things get a little out of hand. # Theodore and the Ice Ship - While helping a mysterious ship laugh off its icy appearance, Theodore and Hank learn that you can't judge a ship by its hull. # Big Harbour Fools Day - George misses out on the fun of Big Harbour Fools Day by taking himself too seriously. # Grumpy Garbage Barge -''' Theodore realizes the importance of smiles after spending a day without them in the company of Guysborough the Grumpy Garbage Barge. # '''Theodore Hugs the Coast - Theodore gets lost outside the Big Harbour, but finds his way back by remembering to "hug the coast" and take things one step at a time. # Hank's Hiccups - Hank tries everything to get rid of a bad case of hiccups. # Hank's New Name ' - Hank wonders if he would be treated like a bigger tugboat if he had a bigger name. # 'Theodore and the Northern Lights - Though impatient with them at first, Foduck finally learns to appreciate Kulu the Canoe's tales of magic and mystery. # Big Harbour Birthday - The other tugs trick Theodore into thinking they've forgotten all about his birthday. # Theodore's Backwards Day - Theodore has to ask for help when he discovers that he can't move forward. # Scally's Stuff - A charming new container ship named Scally dazzles everyone with his flashy haul, but they soon learn that what glitters is not always useful. # Theodore's Big Friend/'Theodore and the Stubborn Ship' - A lonely container ship helps Theodore see that everyone—big or small—shares the same feelings. # Emily and the Missing Barge/'Theodore and the Missing Barge' - When a set of bumpers goes missing, the tugs jump to conclusions about what happened to it. # Theodore and the Borrowed Bell - Theodore doesn't want to tell what he knows about Northumberland Submarine's missing bell because he doesn't want to get a friend in trouble. But the longer he keeps quiet, the more complicated things get. # Emily's Close Call - After an interesting-looking container turns out to be dangerous, Emily learns to be more careful about what she picks up. # Emily's New Hat - Emily feels better after finally telling the Dispatcher the real reason she doesn't want a new hat. # Emily and the Tug-Of-War - George tries to convince Emily that she can't participate in a tug-of-war because she's a girl. # Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy - Foduck warns Theodore not to spin bell buoys, but Theodore ignores the warning—then loses his way because Bedford Buoy is not there to help him. # Theodore and the Boat Bully - Theodore is excited about welcoming a new tug to the harbour—until he realizes that Oliver the Ocean Tug is a bully. # George and the Underwater Mystery -George's project of raising a submerged satellite doesn't go too well—until he realizes that he can't just give orders and expect everyone else to do his work. # R. Boat and the Queen - Theodore helps a very gloomy rowboat learn to look on the bright side of things. # Hank and the Night Light - While his dockmate, Theodore, is away, Hank gets scared of the dark and realizes that it's OK to want a little help from a night light. # Theodore and the Pirate - A rumor that a pirate boat is hiding in the Big Harbour gets everyone on full alert—but just how reliable is the source? Characters * Theodore * Emily * Foduck * Hank * George * The Dispatcher * Phillip and Filmore * Benjamin Bridge * Inverness * Bobby * Owan * Constance * Colchester * Lilly * Jennifer * Barrington * Bedford * R. Boat * Owan * Pearl * Petra * Guysborough * Bluenose * Bobby * Bonavista * Jennifer * Rebecca (does not speak) * Kingston (cameo) * Rodney (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Kulu * Oliver * Louise (not named, does not speak) * Shelburne * Catherine * Truro * Dorothy * Henry Eben * Scally * Cumberland * Fundy * Shamus * Colchester (not named) Trivia * This season marks the final of a couple things: ** This is the final season dubbed in Swedish, Finnish, Norwegian and Danish. ** Which makes it also the final Season to have episodes dubbed in languages other than english. Watch File:Theodore Tugboat-All Quiet In The Big Harbor-0 File:Theodore to the Rescue File:A Joke Too Far File:Theodore and the Ice Ship File:Big Harbour Fools Day File:Theodore & the Grumpy Garbage Barge File:Theodore Hugs the Coast File:Hank's Hiccups File:Theodore Tugboat-Hank's New Name-1 File:Theodore & the Northern Lights File:Big Harbour Birthday File:Theodore's Backwards Day File:Theodore Tugboat-Scally's Stuff-0 File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore's Big Friend File:Theodore & the Missing Barge File:Theodore & the Borrowed Bell File:Emily's Close Call File:Emily's New Hat - Theodore Tugboat File:Theodore Tugboat-Emily And The Tug Of War-1 File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore And The Lost Bell Buoy File:Theodore and the Boat Bully File:George and the Underwater Mystery File:R. Boat and the Queen - Theodore Tugboat File:Hank and the Nightlight File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore And The Pirate in Other Languages Finnish Pelastustehtävä Vaarallinen Vitsi Iso Ystävä Norwegian Taubåten Theodor-Theodors store, nye venn (Theodore's Big Friend-Norwegian) Category:Television Series